What If I Said?
by pocketgopher
Summary: JAJRN Songfic. Set 1 day before Valentines day, 2001


****

What If I Said?

Disclaimer, I own nuttin', not the song, and certainly not Pokemon. Other people do. NOT ME.

AN: Blue means James is singing

Red means Jessie is singing

Purple means both are singing

'means thoughts'

~~~~~~~

We've been friends,

For a long, long time.

You tell me your secrets,

And I tell you mine.

She's left you all alone,

And you feel like no one cares.

But I have never failed you,

I've always been there.

~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry she didn't show up, James." Jessie comforted her partner. "Something must have happened to keep her from coming." Jessie said that only to comfort James, she knew that Cassidy was too much of a flirt to be on time for anything. She looked at her lavender-haired partner, who was sitting on the ground, playing with the grass. She had had bad experiences with her boyfriend, similar to what James was going through. She had never told anyone before, but James was different, he was her best friend. Butch, her boyfriend, had often stood her up, but she never could seem to find the courage required to dump him. "James, could I talk to you about something?" maybe they could both get something out of this.

~~~~~~~~~

You tell your story

It sounds a bit like mine

It's the same old situation

It happens every time.

Can't we see,

Oh, maybe you and me,

Is what's meant to be.

Or do we disagree?

~~~~~~~~~

James, suddenly full of compassion, and having forgotten his earlier distress, went over to where Jessie stood and hugged her softly, half expecting a whap of the mallet. When none came, he relaxed, and started stroking her hair absently. "It'll be OK, Jess, together, Team Rocket can reach the stars. We'll get out of this mess somehow." 

Suddenly, Jessie jerked up, as if she had just noticed his close proximity. James also started, again thinking that it was the mallet for him. But, again, none came, and all that could be heard was the bated breathing of the two teenagers as they looked into each others eyes, thinking…

~~~~~~~~

What if I told you?

What if I said?

That I love you

How would you feel, what would you think, 

What would we do?

Do we dare to cross that line

Between your heart and mine?

Would I lose a friend?

Or find a love that would never end?

What if I said?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

almost as suddenly as they had locked gazes, they tore their eyes away from each other, finding that they were in a VERY compromising position. 'What happened?' Jessie askeed herself, and answered herself almost instantly. She loved James, had always loved James.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She doesn't love you, oh it's plain to see,

I can read between the lines of what you're telling me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

James was also thinking about, Jessie, but the more he thought, the more he wanted to kill Butch. He was always ignoring Jessie when they went on a date, and more than once, James had caught that unspeakable snake-in-the-grass (no offence, Arbok) flirting with Cassidy. And, of course, Cassidy was flirting back. That was to be expected. But James had never pegged Butch as being that heartless a guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~

And he doesn't hold you like a woman should be held.

How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself?

@-----

What if I told you?

What if I said?

That I love you 

How would you feel, what would you think,

What would we do?

Do we dare to cross that line 

Between your heart and mine?

Would I lose a friend?

Or find a love that will never end? 

What if I said?

@-----

Oh, we both had our share of loneliness.

~~~~~~~

Jessie thought of her mother, making a snowgasborg in the hopes that it would fill her baby's stomach.

James thought of his grand estate, where his only friend was Growlie.

~~~~~~~~

So who's to say we can't have

A little happiness.

~~~~~~~~

They poth pictured the scene from Holy Matrimony, where Jessie had realized James didn't leave. 'He came back! oh, James'. 'Jessie, did you think that I could leave my friends, much less my…my love?'

~~~~~~~~

And if I found that in you,

~~~~~~~~

'Jessie'

'James'

~~~~~~~~

It would make my dreams come true

~~~~~~~~

'…um…'

'…er…'

~~~~~~~~

Or would you walk away

~~~~~~~~

'I…'

'I…'

~~~~~~~~

Hear what I have to say.

~~~~~~~~

'I love you, Jessica'

'I love you, James'

~~~~~~~~

What If I told you?

What if I said?

That I love you 

How would you feel, what would you think,

What would we do?

Do we dare to cross that line

Between your heart and mine?

I've always wondered, 

From the day that we met…

What if I said?

What if I said?

What if I said?

~~~~~~~~

Jessie and James looked at each other, their faces a-light with the light of the sun which was quickly vanishing and the light of their newfound joy. "May I?" James, ever the gentleman, asked. "Please." Jessie answered, her lips edging upwards in what would have been her trademark smirk-smile, had she not been so aware of James lips, about two centimeters from her own.

As they kissed, both thought, 'I glad I said', 'and I am glad I told you'

~~~~~~~

Both Jessie and James were so wrapped up in each other, they failed to notice a young woman, with blonde hair, running away from the park at top speed, crying as if her heart would burst. She was headed in the direction of the mechanic's shop, where she had left her broken-down car.

@-----

The End


End file.
